videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pixar Superstar Racers
Pixar Superstar Racers is an upcoming crossover racing game for Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS Vita developed and published by Disney Interactive Studios. Gameplay The game is very similar to Mario Kart series. It features the player racing against against eight other racers (nine racers awhole) on racetracks based on Pixar Movies like Toy Story, Monsters University or Cars. There will be 20 racetracks seperated in five cups. Plus, there are a lot of things unlockable like racers or karts. A cross the racetrack, there are shortcuts, cameos and item boxes spreaded. Characters There are 9 default characters available when you start the game with 9 more unlockable drivers unlocked through different means. Unlockable characters are marked with a *. Characters are seperated into three weight classes: Leight, Medium, Heavy. These only determine how easy a driver is to be pushed away by another driver. Other stats like Acceleration or Handling are determined by the kart. *Woody (Light) *Buzz Lightyear (Medium) *Jessie* (Light) *Rex* (Heavy) *Lotso* (Heavy) *Lightning McQueen (uses no kart) (Medium) *Mater (uses no kart) (Medium) *Sulley (Heavy) *Mike (Light) *Randall* (Light) *Mr. Incredible (Heavy) *WALL-E* (Light) *EVE* (Medium) *Carl Fredricksen (Heavy) *Russell* (Heavy) *Merida* (Medium) *Flik (Light) *Alfredo Linguini & Remy* (Medium) Unlocking Criteria *Jessie - ??? *Rex - ??? *Lotso - ??? *Randall - ??? *WALL-E - ??? *EVE - ??? *Russell - ??? *Merida - ??? *Alfredo Linguini & Remy - ??? Racetracks *Salty Mines (based on Woody's TV show) - home to Woody *Star Command (based on Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) - home to Buzz *Sunnyside Daycare - home to Lotso *Radiator Springs - home to Lightning McQueen *London (based on the final race of World Grand Prix) - home to Mater *Monsters inc. - home to Sulley *Monsters University - home to Mike *Yeti Mountain - home to Randall *Gusteau's - home to Alfredo Linguini & Remy *Prehistoric Park (based on The Good Dinosaur and Jurassic Park) - home to Rex *Funky Junkyard (based on Earth in "WALL-E") - home to WALL-E *Metroville (based on the fight against Omnidroid 10) - home to Mr. Incredible *Great Barrier Reef - home to Russell *Paradise Falls - home to Carl Fredricksen *DunBroch Castle - home to Merida *Ant Island Downhill - home to Flik *??? *??? *Pixar Superstar Road (similar to Rainbow Road) - home to Jessie Items *Rocket - gives the driver a bit extra speed (similar to MK's Mushroom) *Boxing Glove - shoots forwards and can hit a rival (similar to MK's Green Shell) *Oil Canister - leaves oil on the track making everyone who drives in whirl (similar to MK's Banana Peel) *Hourglass - slows down rivals for some time *RC - follows the next rival for some time and knocks him over when hit (similar to MK's Red Shell) List of Cameos *Nemo (the Nemo Cruiser is based on him) *Stinky Pete (makes several cameos on signs at Salty Mines) *Bullseye (the Bullseye Buggy is based on him) *Hamm (the Monster Hamm is based on him) *Kevin (the Kevin Kart is based on him) Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Crossovers Category:Racing Games Category:Pixar